Grief Stricken Quatre
|image=Ep21-grief-stricken-quatre.jpg |english=Grief Stricken Quatre |kanji=悲しみのカトル |romaji=Kanashimi no Katoru |episode=21 |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing |japanese airdate=August 25, 1995 |english airdate=April 3, 2000 }}Grief Stricken Quatre is the twenty-first episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. It first aired in Japan on August 25, 1995 and North America on April 3, 2000. Synopsis The Leo that Quatre was in arrives at a natural resource satellite. Quatre is brought to the medical ward where he is tended to by a kind doctor. Quatre is determined to head back to his home colony, but the doctor cautions him to watch his health. She agrees to get him transportation there. Meanwhile on Barge, Lady Une is informed of a Mobile Suit defeating multiple OZ units in space. Lady Une is about to send out the Mobile Dolls when Trowa informs her that the Mercurius and Vayaete are complete, and are ready to use. She lets him use Heero as the pilot of the Mercurius, and has Dr.J make it so the self-detonation device can be activated by Trowa in the Vayaete. Trowa and Heero head out and battle Zechs, purposely destroying Mobile Dolls during the battle. Once Zechs realizes that they are Trowa and Heero, he surrenders, calling himself a goodwill ambassador, Miliardo Peacecraft. The narrator talks tells us how the majority of those in space are technicians and laborers. The Winner family has always supported them. Currently, the head of the Winner Family, Quatre's father, is overseeing production when he is informed of Quatre's return. They reunite, but there's tension between them because of Quatre's decision to be a Gundam Pilot. Also, it is revealed that the doctor that accompanied Quatre is none other than his older sister, Iria. Quatre and Iria head to the facility where Sandrock was built, and Iria tells Quatre how they all worried about him, especially his father. Quatre wants to build a new Gundam so he can fight again, and accesses the Gundam data in the family's computer files. Iria informs how Duo was captured and his Gundam was destroyed, to the joy of many in the colonies, but Quatre is still determined to once again fight in a Mobile Suit. Meanwhile at a colony meeting, everyone supports the colony teaming up with OZ except for Mr. Winner, who is stripped of his position in the colony. Hiding from protestors, Iria tells Quatre that the colony citizen's feelings have changed towards the Winners, despite their financial assistance to the colony. Mr. Winner gets on the Resource Satellite and disconnects it from the colony. The colony council lets OZ resolve the matter while Quatre and Iria head there in a shuttle. Mr. Winner tells Quatre that he refuses to fight back and is willing to die. OZ blasts the satellite, blowing it up and killing Mr. Winner. The shuttle barely makes it out. With his father dead and his sister seriously injured, Quatre crazingly swears revenge on the colonies, saying he'll never forget this day. Elsewhere Zechs is brought into Barge on the Tallgeese. Staff *'Script: 'Akemi Omode *'Unit Director: 'Tetsuya Watanabe *'Animation Director: 'Shinichi Sakuma, Hitoshi Waraya Trivia * When Quatre was browsing Sandrock's files in the factory, one of the entries shown says "alice system MK2".